


Broken Trust And Bones

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 12cw: injury
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley & Jack Pattillo
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Broken Trust And Bones

“Don’t worry Jack we’ll be fine”   
“Coming out of your mouth I don’t believe it Jeremy.” Jack sighed as he looked at Jeremy’s plan. 

“Trust me.”

When Jeremy goes on a mission, somebody gets hurt. He just did not expect it to be Jack this time. 

Their mission was in the desert of Vegas, finding a facility and stealing some software for Gavin.   
Jack and Jeremy had not worked together before as a duo. They were both very excited to learn about one another to determine if they hate each other or not.

On the way Jeremy made Jack groan with mirth with jokes. Jack fired some back and dissolved Jeremy to tears from laughing.

Once they arrived it was hard to get serious and quiet but Jack managed it. Jeremy still had a grin on his face. 

They infiltrated from the side. Jeremy unscrewed a door piece by piece until it was laying next to him on a pile. Jack went in first, orienteering* the two of them to the goal.   
The facility was one of the many abandoned buildings scattered in the desert, which once served a scientific purpose but now is home to gangs. 

It can be described as metal railings and floors. Jack grabbed Jeremy and they stealthed to the right. Jeremy mumbled things. 

“Guards to the right, usually in the meeting room, at 1pm. Broken cameras there and there.”

They move through the facility normally. It is neither easy nor hard. They had to hide a few times and wait.

They arrive outside of the office they were assigned to. Jeremy pushes in. Four guards are standing behind the computer.  
“Hey there fellas!” he says raising his hands as soon as the guards point guns at him and Jack.   
“Who are you? State your name.”  
“I am doctor Jycencroft, this is my assistant. We're here because that computer should have gone to the new building but they forgot it here.”  
“I don’t think that’s true,” the leader of the small squad said, “I was assured that this was with the new people.”  
“No, they lied to you. It is absolutely not new they just said it was so they could keep it here.”  
Jeremy keeps a small smile as the guard sizes him up.   
“Fine. You want help dismantling it?”  
“No noo. I don’t have time for that. I’ll just use this,” and show them a usb, “get my documents and be on my way. The computer can stay since they want it.”  
“How long will that take?”  
“Five or so minutes. Greatly appreciate your patience.”   
Jack looked deadpanned as Jeremy strode to the computer, placed the usb in and picked files to go in.   
In no time, in that tense atmosphere the download was done. 

Jeremy takes the usb out and puts it in his pocket.   
“Greatly appreciated lads. See ya.”   
Jeremy takes Jack by the hand and they try to leave when an alarm rings. The guards raise their guns again and Jack and Jeremy bail. They ran for their lives on the railings as they were shot by anti-klepto machine guns. 

Jack took out his rifle from underneath his shirt and so did Jeremy. They blindly shoot at the workers and the guns to no avail. Jack shoots and Jeremy leads him out the exit, their hands still entwined. Jack discovered that if he shot away the machine followed it and gained some extra seconds to their escape.

On their way out their guns were ablazing. Jack led the way, Jeremy behind him   
covering.   
Jack is almost out of the door when he gets hit by a bullet on his lower back. Jeremy gets hit on the thigh and buckles over. 

Jeremy screams and pulls Jack out of the facility and on the sand. He goes back in and shoots blindly until he hears screaming. He straps the gun around him and limps outside again.

He leans down and pulls Jack upwards. He complains that it hurts and Jeremy urges him to grab hold of him

“Don’t worry Jack, you’ll be fine” Jeremy held Jack tight and dragged him through the desert, his leg protesting. “I will die but you need to live Jack. So I don’t feel bad when I’m in hell, okay? ”


End file.
